With the continuous development of technologies, and quick changes of needs of product applications, the integration level of communication chips is higher and higher, and functions of the chips become more and more complex. As the integration level is high and the functions of the communication chips are complex, a soft failure of the communication chips easily occurs due to influences of the environment.
An exception that occurs in a system bus in the communication chip is a common soft failure. The communication chip may include multiple devices such as a processor and an accelerator, the system bus is a communication channel between devices, and the devices communicate with each other and ensure data consistency through the system bus. Therefore, the robustness of the system bus is very important. It is one of the important manners for ensuring the robustness of the system bus to detect the exception that occurs in the system bus in the communication chip in time. However, at present, there is no method for finding the exception that occurs in the system bus in the communication chip in time.